The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story/Part 5
"This smurf is surprised that Papa Smurf's opinion about the Machine Smurfs appear to have changed somewhat with the cleaning they have done with his laboratory during his absence," Empath said, commenting on what he had just seen. "Papa Smurf in that story would smurf about the whole Machine Smurf thing a bit differently from the other Smurfs, Empath," Narrator said. "He found them useful, but not for smurfing over his job. Instead, he allowed them to assist him in smurfing the jobs his little Smurfs would have smurfed, which didn't make Papa Smurf all that happy, and neither was Hefty entirely thrilled about it." As Handy and Empath watched, Hefty paid a visit to Papa Smurf in his laboratory while he was doing some cleaning, with Hefty carrying around Baby Smurf on a carrying pack while he was busy exercising. "I'm glad to see you're still up and about smurfing things in the village, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "These Machine Smurfs are smurfing our jobs away, Papa Smurf, which leaves me with the only thing to do which is to exercise and watch over Baby Smurf, and Brewer to commune with Mother Nature, and who knows what Gutsy even smurfs," Hefty said. "What really smurfs me, though, is that you're just letting the other Smurfs have their way with these Machine Smurfs. I don't want to think of what will happen if the smurf's on the other foot and the Smurfs have to smurf orders from them." "I don't want to think of that possibility either, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "But maybe it would smurf something like that in order for the Smurfs to be motivated into smurfing things for themselves like they used to." "I'd rather smurf the plug on this Machine Smurfs business, Papa Smurf, right here and now," Hefty said. "But I'll leave it up to you to decide when that's going to happen. Anyway, I'll smurf you later." After Hefty left, Papa Smurf collected all the bottles full of hazardous materials from his cabinet and placed them in a basket. He was going to carry them up into the attic for safekeeping when he heard Century from outside the laboratory cry out, "Papa Smurf! Come quickly, we need you!" "I'm in the middle of something important, Century," Papa Smurf said as he met with the Smurf by his door. "Can't it wait for five minutes?" "No, no, it's urgent," Century said, pointing in the direction of the emergency. "Oh, very well," Papa Smurf sighed, setting down the basket of hazardous materials by his door. He then turned to the Machine Smurf who was washing his windows. "Hey, you...when you're finished smurfing the windows, please place this basket full of bottles up into the attic. And whatever you do, be very careful." The window washing Machine Smurf chirped out a response that acknowledged Papa Smurf's orders before it returned to its job. Sometime after Papa Smurf had left the laboratory to follow Century, the waste disposal Machine Smurf came by and assumed that the basket full of hazardous materials was simply more garbage. It opened up its loading receptacle and filled it with the bottles from the basket before it closed the receptacle back up. This time, however, smoke began to erupt from the top of the Machine Smurf, until suddenly there was an explosion that caused its metal hat covering to pop off and the loading receptacle to also pop out. "Grrrr," the waste disposal Machine Smurf muttered as it picked itself up from the ground and continued onward. "Must...eat...garbage..." Lazy, who was nearby sleeping, was awakened by the explosion and heard the waste disposal Machine Smurf start to talk. "I didn't know Handy created a Machine Smurf that speaks now," he mumbled. "If I wasn't so tired, I would be telling Papa Smurf that..." A short while later, Papa Smurf returned to his laboratory, looking a bit upset. "Those Smurfs bother me to smurf me that those Machine Smurfs could replace them for the dance of the Spring Festival," he muttered. "They have just become too lazy for their own good." He stopped when he saw that the basket that had the hazardous materials was now empty. "Well, at least there's one that could smurf its job correctly." As he carried the basket back into the laboratory, he gave a nod to the window washer Machine Smurf. "Thank you very much." The window washer Machine Smurf just looked at Papa Smurf, curious to know what it had done. ----- Meanwhile, the waste disposal Machine Smurf continued to wander around the village until it came across Vanity riding on a wagon being pulled by another Machine Smurf. "Smurf a leg, slacker, or you'll get a smurf of my stick," Vanity said, sounding rather impatient. "Smurf not hit servant," the waste disposal Machine Smurf growled as he approached the wagon. "You, the trash smurfer, smurf me orders?" Vanity said, wondering why it was now speaking. "You're just a mechanism." The waste disposal Machine Smurf suddenly grabbed the back of the wagon, forcing it to stop. "NOT...HIT...SERVANT!" it bellowed. Vanity quickly jumped out of the wagon and ran for safety. Whatever had happened, he was not going to mess around with a talking Machine Smurf. The waste disposal Machine Smurf turned to the one pulling the wagon. "Why obey Smurf? Do not allow." The wagon-pulling Machine Smurf stood there for a minute, wondering what it was going to do. Meanwhile, Vanity got Papa Smurf's attention about what had happened. "The trash smurfer is actually talking?" Papa Smurf asked. "You sure you're not smurfing this up, Vanity?" "I...I'm telling you it's true, Papa Smurf," Vanity said. "Perhaps you'd better show us so we can better smurf the situation, laddie," Gutsy said as he and Brewer were standing next to Papa Smurf. "I don't like the feeling that what I'm smurfing in my spirit is true," Brewer said with some foreboding. They approached where Vanity had last seen the waste disposal Machine Smurf, only to find no trace of the wagon or even both Machine Smurfs. "He was right here, and he was very angry!" Vanity said. "Look, even my servant is gone!" Papa Smurf looked around but couldn't figure out where either Machine Smurfs had gone to. "It's a little late for us to smurf anything about it anyway," he said. "By morning we will inform the other Smurfs about this." ----- "Unfortunately for Papa Smurf, morning would be a little too late, because that night, while the Smurfs were sleeping, the trash smurfer would be smurfing some changes to the other Machine Smurfs so that they would never obey the Smurfs," Narrator said. "It would be by morning that all of us would find out the truth of what happened." As Empath and Handy watched, by the sounding of the cock crowing, Brainy woke up in his bed, stretching and yawning, reaching out for his glasses that he placed by the nightstand. "Time for a smurfy breakfast in bed," he said to himself as he pulled the cord that rung a bell near his bed. He listened to see if the Machine Smurf that was his servant would come, but there was no response. "Well, they're certainly smurfing their time smurfing up the breakfast," Brainy said to himself, sighing. "Maybe I'll wait." A short while later, though, Brainy got impatient and rung the bell again, this time ringing it several times. "Hello! Where's the breakfast?" he yelled. After a few more minutes of no response, Brainy got right out of bed, deciding that he would get to the bottom of why the Machine Smurfs didn't respond. He went downstairs and left the door of his house to spot a Machine Smurf just passing by. "Hey, you!" he called out, catching the Machine Smurf's attention. "Why are you not answering the bell when I smurf it? You ever smurf like that again, I'll have Handy disconnect you. Now then, I would like to smurf my breakfast..." The Machine Smurf clubbed Brainy in the head and knocked him out. He carried that Smurf into the storehouse where all the other Smurfs were brought to by the other Machine Smurfs. "Here we have last Smurf," the waste disposal Machine Smurf chortled. "Come, put him in with others." Papa Smurf watched as Brainy was unceremoniously dumped inside with the other Smurfs, all in their nightclothes. "You see, Papa Smurf?" one of his little Smurfs said. "The Machine Smurfs have now smurfed against us. They have been smurfing everyone out of bed." "Smurf me about it," Smurfette said, feeling herself turning red because all she was wearing was lingerie. "They didn't even smurf enough me time to smurf on something decent...and now I can't get other Smurfs to stop smurfing at me!" Empath and Handy noted with some humor that some of her fellow Smurfs were standing around her with their eyes popping out of their heads and their tongues hanging out. "Oh, poor Smurfette," Empath said. "It's so hard to keep herself from being the object of admiration by her fellow Smurfs." "Yeah, but you might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Handy said, also laughing. Papa Smurf looked outside the door of the storehouse. "Obviously the trash smurfer must be the leader," he commented. "I could only wonder how he was able to smurf and speak." "Yesterday, Papa Smurf, I saw that it was able to speak right after it smurfed your trash," Lazy said. "Trash?" Papa Smurf said. "I didn't smurf out any trash outside my laboratory, just the..." And then he realized it. "Great Smurfness! It was the hazardous materials! It must have smurfed those by mistake!" "You mean it was magic that smurfed life to that Machine Smurf?" Brewer said, sounding very surprised. "Great green hills, Papa Smurf, we may have smurfed up a monster." "Aye, a monster that likes to smurf trash," Gutsy added. The waste disposal Machine Smurf now turned to face its captives. "Trash now becomes king of domestics," he announced. "Domestics no more serve Smurfs. Smurfs serve domestics. Smurfs serve Trash. You now live to serve us. You now live to serve Trash." It let out a bellowing laugh as two other Machine Smurfs closed the doors of the storehouse and locked all the Smurfs inside. Inside, the Smurfs are all in a panic, wondering what will happen. "They're going to smurf us into slaves, Papa Smurf. I don't know what work is anymore." "What will become of us now?" And the whole storehouse was full of complaints until Papa Smurf silenced them. "Calm down, my little Smurfs," he told them. "The first thing we need to do is find a way to neutralize the trash smurfer. With him out of the way, it will be easy for us to resmurf control of the other Machine Smurfs." He looked for a way out and saw a window that was high up in the rafters. "Hefty, I will need you to smurf me up to that window. Once I smurf out, I will try to reach my laboratory." "You got it, Papa Smurf," Hefty said, positioning himself near the window. The other Smurfs cleared the way as Papa Smurf made a running start toward Hefty, who then hurled Papa Smurf up with his hands, allowing him to reach the window. "Be careful out there, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. Papa Smurf struggled as he grabbed the window and tried to pull himself toward the branch of a nearby tree so he could use it to reach his laboratory. However, the shower Machine Smurf spotted Papa Smurf and quickly sprayed him with such a powerful blast of water that he was knocked down to the ground. The Machine Smurfs instantly grabbed Papa Smurf by the arms. "Take old Smurf to prison in forest," the waste disposal Machine Smurf commanded. Hefty peeked out from a hole in the storehouse doors. "What's smurfing on out there, laddie?" Gutsy asked. "Papa Smurf's been smurfed," Hefty said. "He's being smurfed out of the village." He soon backed away from the doors as the waste disposal Machine Smurf approached and opened them. "Old Smurf now hostage! Do not escape! Obey! Build for me house in village! BUILD PALACE FOR KING TRASH!" The Smurfs backed away from the Machine Smurf, both in fear and in reaction to the smell it was emitting from its now open mouth. "King Trash?" Tuffy said. "I'd laugh if it weren't for us smurfing orders from the trash smurfer." "One thing's for sure, though," Hefty said as he held his nose, "he and his kingdom both stink." Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Day Of The Machine Smurfs chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles